


Jonny's list

by Sandra_Taylor



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Taylor/pseuds/Sandra_Taylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are few moments in Jonny’s life he will probably never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jonny's list

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only my first hockey fic, but also my first work in english, ever. And it's a little bit... short but... yeah, I love kid fic, so...  
> Here you go - enjoy!

There are few moments in Jonny’s life he will probably never forget. The first cup for example. Or the second one. Or every other one for that matter.  
But high above them is Kaner’s smile this first morning he woke up next to him, completely naked and absolutely happy. It could be better, of course – it was just May and they were out of play-offs, which is why they could sleep that long, but the feeling right then and there? It was worth it. It was absolutely worth it.  
They were waiting to see their team react to that, so they were a little bit disappointed that everyone just shrugged it off and Shawzy even asked them if they were absolutely sure they were just getting together but whatever.  
Their wedding was another occasion. It was the year they loosed play-off to St. Louis Blues (which Oshie was full of, the fucker). They decided to make the most of their long holidays, so on 4th of July they were married couple. Their mothers and Patrick’s sisters cried, their dads congratulated them and their teammates were same fuckers as always, but even they were moved.  
The media… well, that memory didn’t make it in Jonny’s list, but it still was big. Everyone was freaking out about the first openly gay couple of NHL and they had to do some You Can Do It videos, but all in all it was okay. Eventually.  
Their seasons were better and worse. Some they won, some they didn’t. One year they didn’t even do it to play-off. It was the worst year for all of them, but the worst for Patrick. That was the year he realized he couldn’t do hockey for the rest of his life. His wrist was hurting again and doctors said he will have problem with this for the rest of his life and he should probably think about retiring. Which was a no-go.  
So he played for another few years. They always made play-offs, one time even finale, but never again the cup. And then Patrick really needed to stop playing because his wrist was killing him.  
So now Jonny was on ice alone. Scoring alone. Winning the cup alone. (Well, with their awesome team, because even though it was second season without Kaner, he was still part of the captain pair. That was how everyone liked it so it stayed like that. With Kaner on all their trainings.) It was his last season, because he had a family now.  
Right after he hugged all the guys, he looked up to stands. He didn’t have to search for them, he knew exactly where they were.  
There was Kaner, standing with the rest of the audience. In his arms was their beautiful little boy, with his soft, curly hair and bright blue eyes. He wasn’t bothered by fifth Stanley cup his father won for him, but he liked the noise all around him. He was almost one year old and he loved being between all these people. Patrick tried to get him wave in Jonnys direction, but little Pat (“Shut up, Jonny, it’s an awesome name!”) wasn’t interested.   
Jonny laughed out loud. He was thirty-eight, he had an absolutely perfect family and another Cup as goodbye to his carrier of hockey player. Could life get any better?  
(It could. Her name was Anne Danielle and she was three years younger than their first son. At first Patrick had his objects about being in-home-father, but he loved it and both of them knew it.)


End file.
